


Been Dreaming of This Since a Child

by imnotevil13



Series: Are We Making History? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Bokujo Monogatari AU, English is not my native language, F/F, F/M, Future characters will be added - Freeform, Harvest Moon AU, M/M, Sometimes OOC for the sake of the story, Story rating changed depends on each chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: A once a lifetime chance, a dream that has been realized in front of him, what else to wait for? A Haikyuu!! x Bokujo Monogatari fic which I can’t stop from making one.#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there’s still any mistake.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Are We Making History? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Been Dreaming of This Since a Child

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a farmer and I know about farming and raising livestock from Bokujo Monogatari only. I’ll try to make the story as rational as possible but I won’t leave the Bokujo Monogatari’s feel in it. So feel free to frown when you found something too impossible to happen happened! *wink  
>   
>   
> The title is from _Imagine Dragons - On Top of the World_.

Bokuto’s head hit the large window with a soft _thunk!_ waking him up from his comfortable sleep. His sleepy eyes began to roam and though his brain still short circuited, he knows he had arrived in the city; the scenery had changed from a lush green never-ending forest, to a grey, crowded building of a typical city. And as if to prove his believe, soon the announcement told the passengers that they indeed had reached their destination: the Industrial City of Dateko.

Bokuto stretching on his seat, popping every joint with a groan before slumping back with a sigh. A happy sigh. He only needs to jump off of the train and take a bus ride for an hour and a half to reach his future home. 

That’s it, if the townsfolk of Fukurodani willing to accept him as their new resident. 

He really hope for it. 

Yes, Fukurodani. A small town at the South-East of Dateko City. It has a beach, close to both Nekoma Town and Karasuno Town, and of course, it has an anonymous, abandoned farm: the reason why Bokuto chose to give up his degree and move there. 

Since a child, Bokuto had fallen in love with farming and raising livestock. Sadly, living in his hometown meaning he would never have a chance to get those experiences. His first taste was when he visits his grandparents’ big farm and since then, he always spent his holiday at his grandparents’. Taking care of animals or simply just farming. So when he heard that there was an abandoned farm without an heir, Bokuto didn’t need to think twice to agree. 

People doubt him, of course, including his parents who actually against his choice of life. But they were all silent when his grandparents spoke. And now with spirits as high as the blue sky, he wants to prove his grandparents’ words and rub it on those people face who had no believe in him. 

The train slowed down and Bokuto eager to get out, couldn’t wait to catch his next ride. It wasn’t hard for him to find a bus stop since the sign was as big as his dream, the only problem was before he hopped in, he didn’t clearly saw the destination of that bus. Only catch a glimpse of ‘Fukuro’ and the rest was only a cross finger. Typical. 

Still, to say that he enjoys every bit of his journey didn’t wrong. Bokuto keep fidgeting in his seat and it becomes worse when he found a street sign showing that the town only ten kilometers away. Right bus, then. He kept glancing at his watch, 11:33 am, and hoping he could find the Mayor as soon as he arrive. 

Kuroo Tetsurou, an Alpha male whom he declares as his best bro from Nekoma Town was the one who supposed to pick him up when he arrived. But just a day before his departure, Kuroo said that he had some business he can’t avoid and apologizing to Bokuto over and over. It’s not a problem. Bokuto is a big kid who can handle his own self. So Kuroo showed Bokuto the route, and told him that he had informed the Mayor of Fukurodani about his arrival. 

The Town was beautiful. Not as big or crowded as the city or his hometown, but Fukurodani really had its own beauty. The bus stop placed near the shore, with a big sign saying _‘Welcome to Fukurodani’_ painted in golden letter on a blackboard. He could find a big building not far from there with a medium shop full of swimming stuff. It says _‘Sarukui’s Rest and Relax’_. Walked from that Inn, Bokuto found what it seems to be a kōban and make a stop to ask for a direction. The friendly Beta police officer with spiky light brown hair said that the Mayor’s house was near to the town plaza, a big old Japanese building that he wouldn’t miss once he get there, which was ten minutes walk away from here. He didn’t forget to say _‘thank you’_ like a proper adult he was, before continuing his trip. Only to stop when his nose smelling something. 

A super familiar smell he could recognize at anywhere and anytime. 

Yakiniku. 

He almost got out of his track if it’s not because of his sense which suddenly kicked in. Bokuto cleared his throat, adjusting his manner and glance at his surroundings in case Kuroo suddenly popped out from a thin air and mocking him. But instead of schooling himself, Bokuto threw a dirty glare at that innocent restaurant for seducing him then began to walk again. Of course, with a mental note that he will visit that place sooner later. 

That police officer was right. He immediately spotted a big Japanese building as soon as his legs stepped at the square. The place itself was great. Still, not as enormous as the one he had at hometown, but Fukurodani’s Town Plaza was really a sight. Wide, with a massive fountain in the middle with a big Great Hornet Owl statue at the top. Walking to that fountain, eyes sweeping the entire place, Bokuto could spot another building amongst the row of civilian houses; a temple on his left, and across that was a school – probably elementary school. There were many stalls all around the plaza, from food to snack to toys and merchandise. 

Fukurodani maybe a small town. But the townspeople’s spirit was likely more lively than the town itself. Bokuto really hope they’ll accept him. 

It was when his watch showed him that it’s two minutes to twelve that Bokuto left that fountain. Walking with a little bit of nervous to the Mayor’s house. There was a Beta maid who opened the door when he knocked, told him to wait inside as she left to inform the man of the house about his arrival. Soon later, an Alpha man maybe in his late fifty emerges from inside, with an Omega woman just a slightly younger than him trailing from behind. Bokuto introducing himself, and thus, they began to talk. 

“Tetsurou is just like my second son. He’s the one who introduced us to a various good people. And if you are one of them, I won’t doubt it!” 

The Mayor laughed and Bokuto follow awkwardly. It’s true that the man in front of him was an Alpha, and him being a Mayor proving enough that his power and authorities were recognized by his townspeople. But instead of intimidating, Yamiji Takeyuki radiates a comforting and welcomed atmosphere all around them. The Mayor still laughing and only stopped when his wife hush him. 

“Thank you, Yamiji-san.” Bokuto said later. 

“So, Bokuto, isn’t it? Is it okay if we start to talk about the farm?” 

“Of course, sir.” 

Yamiji took a deep breath. His posture relaxed as he leant to the sofa, but Bokuto saw sadness in those old eyes. “You see, Fukurodani used to be famous back then. Just like the other three towns, many people visit this place, for trading, or simply just a vacation. And of course, mostly during festivals. But it seems, we’ve lost our gems. People start to forget, there’s no more Fukurodani among their holiday list, only the eldest who ever come here know about this town.” 

Bokuto didn’t know how to respond to that. To be honest, if it wasn’t because of Kuroo, Bokuto wouldn’t ever know about this town either. The sad look on that Alpha’s face in front of him made him guilty. He knows it wasn’t his fault for not knowing that this town exist, but still.... 

Thankfully, Yamiji continuing his story. “That farm used to belonged to the previous Mayor of this Town,” Yamiji smiled when he found Bokuto’s eyes rounded, “He wasn’t a relative, so that farm doesn’t belong to my family. By far, that farm is a no mans land. It’s been abandoned for years with no one to take care of it, and because of that, _some people tried to snatch it from us_.”

Bokuto’s instinct twitched as he sense an anger coming from that man. He gulped, shifting in his seat and hoping the Alpha in front of him didn’t notice his uncomfortable. Bokuto maybe also an Alpha, but he still too much young compared to the man in front of him. He could feel the anger slightly faded when Yamiji’s wife puts a comforting hand to his palm. 

“But they didn’t?” he dare to ask carefully. 

“They haven’t.” The Mayor corrected. “The due time is only until the end of next year. If I haven’t found someone to claim that place, the developers will come to get it.” 

“So, there haven’t any people who tried to….”

“People come and go. Some of them didn’t have enough time to run the farm, some said that the work was too much, even they also said that the place was haunted. But that was just an excuse. Running a farm wasn’t an easy task, my own people aware of that, and we already have our own business to run.” Yamiji leaned forward in his seat, his smile was friendly yet serious as he said, “I’m sorry if it will sound like a burden for you, but, Bokuto, you are our last hope.” 

A mixture of proud, afraid and excitement swelled up inside Bokuto’s chest. Made his eyes shone as he answered a _‘leave it to me!’_ with confidence. 

And maybe because of that – or maybe because of something else that only the Mayor could see it – Yamiji laughed before saying, “I can leave the farm in your care, then. Now, Bokuto, let’s talk about the deal.” Because of the due time, Yamiji lowered the price for the farm for almost half of it, and Bokuto could pay it in installments. He said that he would also send a gift that will arrive in two or three days ahead but he refuses to say what it was. They talked some more until they reach the agreement and make sure that Bokuto understood everything, Yamiji then stood up with a satisfied sigh. “It’s nice to work with you, Bokuto, now follow me, someone will help you to get there.” 

Bokuto took a deep breath to calm down his excitement. They walked outside the house to meet a Beta policewoman whom stood at the gate with her old bike by her side. She looks so young and if it wasn’t because of her uniform, thanks to all of those bright eyes and pigtails and childish appearance Bokuto surely would mistake her as a middle school girl. 

“Yamamoto Akane!” she said with a salute, “At your service, madam and sir!” 

“My, my, how lively as usual, Akane-chan,” Yamiji’s wife said with a chuckle. “Bokuto-kun, this is our dearest police woman Yamamoto Akane-chan, who also happen to be the one who will accompany you to your farm. I hope we didn’t interrupt your daily patrol, Akane-chan.” She turned back to Akane who still beamed at them. 

“Not even a bit, ma’am!” she shake her head then turned to Bokuto, “So, you are that man who will live at that farm?” 

“Yeah! Bokuto Koutarou’s the name!” 

“Awesome! Call me Akane! And don’t waste your time anymore, Bokuto-san, let’s go to your future house!” 

Bokuto couldn’t hold the swelling feeling in his chest. That ‘future house’ sentences had touched him and he could break into a million tears if he’s unable to control his feeling. He turned to face the Yamijis and bowed in his deep thankfulness before back to Akane and shouting, “Hey, hey, hey! Then show me the way, Akane-chan!” 

“Yosha!” 

And that’s how Bokuto found his first friend. 

Those two lively people started to walk away from the Mayor’s house, already chatting and laughing on every step. It was when they finally out of earshot, Yamiji’s wife gasping as she remembered something. 

“Honey,” she said, hand covering her mouth as she turned to her husband. “We forgot to mention about Keiji-kun to him.” 

There was a pregnant pause before Yamiji laughed awkwardly, “Well….”

  
  


“By the way,” Akane said on their walk. Her little legs could keep pace with Bokuto's speed without much effort as her hands occupied with her cycle. She openly declines Bokuto’s idea to ride together because she afraid they’ll break the already old cycle and she didn’t want Kinoshita-san – who turn out to be the friendly Beta police officer Bokuto met before – to get mad at her. Because, and she said, _‘He’s scary when he’s mad! Like, really, really, scary!!’_ so that’s why they both end up walking. “You don’t carry much luggage, do you?” 

“Hm? Yeah. This,” Bokuto shift his shoulder so his backpack could jiggle a bit, “Is enough.” 

There was a pause before Akane asked him again but this time the uncertainly sound clear in her voice. “You really plan for living on here, right?” 

“Of course I am!” before Akane could ask another question, Bokuto raising his hand, “I’ve sent my stuff to my friend’s house before, if you wonder. There’s no way in hell I’m going to miss this opportunity. Being a farmer was always my dream since a brat.” He’s glad when Akane chuckled, because he didn’t want to make a resident doubted him – and his day haven’t started yet! “He should be the one who drove me here, to Fukurodani, I mean, but something happens before I leave so I had to be my own guest.” 

“He must be a nice guy for telling you about this place,” it drew a laugh from Bokuto. 

“Kuroo can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he’s my bro and bro always help each other – something wrong?” Bokuto turned back when Akane stopped suddenly. 

The young policewoman look dumbfounded before double over laughing then squeaking when her bike almost losing balance. “Kuroo as in Kuroo Tetsurou?” when Bokuto nodded Akane laughed again. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice you at first! He always said that he has a friend who were very passionate with farm and livestock and it must be you, right?” 

“Yes…I am?” 

“Kuroo-nii also the one who recommended me to the Mayor, and I have never regretted it! Oh, and I’m a Nekomas by the way, and I’ve known Kuroo-nii since a loooong time ago,” she beamed. 

“Man…I can’t believe Kuroo are very famous on here.” 

Akane laughed again. “He might be a policeman, but he has a charm of a superstar, believe me.” 

“Nah…I won’t doubt that.” 

They laughed in unison before starting to chat again. It turns out Akane was a sister of a stockbreeder who live in Nekoma Town. But because became a police officer was her dream since a child she worked very hard to become one instead of helping her brother running the family business. Like she said before, Kuroo was the one who recommended her to the Mayor and if it’s not because of that, Akane would be transferred to a big city. 

She was very thankful of that. 

They continued to walk until Akane shouts _‘It’s here!’_ cutting her own sentences when she tells Bokuto a story about her hometown. And sure, five more steps on that stone paving road, beyond a curtain of trees, lay a massive green field with a small house on the right and some other buildings nearby. Bokuto must be looks stupid because Akane started to laugh again. Well, what else he can do? It’s so big and much, _much_ more magnificent than his grandparents’. 

He couldn’t wait to return the place to its glorious time. 

“Come on, let’s see your house.” 

The small house, Bokuto notice, was comfortable. It has a single bed with a phone nearby, a radio and a sitting calendar on its beside table. And a big round table in the middle. Across from that was an old telly with a medium size wardrobe, a toolbox, and a shoe rack. There was also a simple kitchen with a super minimum kitchen tools, and – surprisingly – a refrigerator. Its bathroom was near end of the house. 

But among those, what picked up Bokuto’s interest was the bookcase. 

Though it’s not full, it’s so tidy, with nearly no dust on those books. As if as there was someone who always use them. 

Now come to think of it.... 

After asking Akane for permission – which she replied with a, _‘Don’t be silly! It’s your house so feel free to roam!’_ – Bokuto started to check every part of that house. The calendar was open showing this latest month. The bed sheet was clean. Though it wasn’t brand new, Bokuto know it wasn’t a bed sheet he should find in an abandoned house. Both the telly and the radio were still functioning, and also the fridge. Bokuto checked the bathroom and he wasn’t even surprised when he found that the water still running just fine, as fine as the water tap on the sink. And most of all, this house was very clean. So clean, even though there wasn’t any big white sheet to cover everything which – once again – he should find in an abandoned house. 

And on top of that, Bokuto could smell something in this house. A foreign yet familiar smell to his nose. A freshness-of-midnight-air kind of smell, with a little hint of vanilla sweet and somehow –

_Shit!_

Bokuto suddenly turned to the doorway startling Akane who stood in front of said door. Desperate, he tried to get out of the house as fast as possible and ran a bit further. He then stopped in the middle of a field, squatted and burying his face as a long, pained groan escaped from his mouth. Compared to all smells Bokuto notice at that house, the small spark of _that_ smell was so tiny it almost unnoticeable. But it’s enough to raise the Alpha inside his body. 

It was a smell of an Omega. 

And it was the first time in his life that Bokuto ever reacted like that towards a smell of an Omega. 

Akane stood nearby, but still enough to maintenance a safe distance between them. Her hand was hovering above her hips ready to take any defensive tools she hides there. She looked terrified and it’s understandable since Bokuto releasing a warning pheromones around him, which was strong enough for a Beta to sense it. And he must be looked like something which came out of a horror movie; with his fangs slightly peeked from his lips, his breath ragged as his eyes turned predatory. 

It took some minutes for Bokuto to finally able to manage himself. He took a deep breath, slapping his face hard, then turning to Akane to bow in his apology. And the policewoman only laughed nervously with a trembled _‘it’s okay’_ escaped from her lips. 

“Who ever lived there?” was the first thing Bokuto said after a long awkward pause between them. 

“The Mayor didn’t tell you?” when Bokuto shake his head in confusion, Akane sighed. “It was Akaashi-san. Akaashi Keiji, that’s his full name. He’s one of our residents and he used to live on here. But he had left like…a week ago? I helped him pack up his stuff but I don’t know when was exactly he moved out.” 

“It must be recently.” 

“Ah, there. Funny things, though, Bokuto-san,” Akane walked closer since Bokuto had turned back to normal again. With a confuse face to match Bokuto’s, she said, “Akaashi-san went out of town since the day before yesterday, and hasn’t come back yet. Unless….” She stopped there, suddenly blushed then hiding her face. 

“Unless?” 

“You smelt it, didn’t you? Akaashi-san’s pheromone, I mean.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“And, from your reaction, I believe it wasn’t just a smell that you smelt.” It was Bokuto’s turn to blush. 

There’s no need for Akane to explain her thought any further. Bokuto understand it perfectly. People say that Alphas and Omegas are different from Betas, that they are special. They mean to each other and no one can disturb their bond once they found each other. People also say that an Alpha or an Omega could recognize their fated partner almost instantly and it always through their own way. And if what Bokuto thought this time was just like what Akane meant, then yes, the smell that Bokuto smelt before was that special pheromones which Akaashi release without his knowing to tell his soul mate that he was there. A special pheromones that only his true mate could detect it, which won’t disappear until the right person smell it. 

“He’s one of the Fukurodanis?”

Akane nodded. “Akaashi-san always volunteered himself to take care of this house every time someone left. He said that he just follows his gut. You guys are scary, really.” The statement left Bokuto to laugh and lifted the heavy atmosphere around them. For a Beta who didn’t have to go through this sort of condition, though it was a common sense, an Alpha and Omega’s dynamic were still something foreign for them. 

“Then I should follow his step then. Where can I find him?” 

“Try tomorrow afternoon, Akaashi-san should have returned home on Sunday. Did you see the temple near the plaza?” Bokuto’s eyes squinted trying to remember then he nodded. “He has a flower stall in front of it, you can find him there.” 

“Okay, I’ll go there then.” 

“Great! Now, is there something else you want to ask?” 

Bokuto went silent for a moment, looks troubled and fidgeting on his heels. He glances at the house before eyes back to Akane, and muttering something with face aflame. “Is that means he also sleep on that bed?” 

“Oh my God!” was Akane only answer before double over laughing. 

  
  


Akane had left after she makes a mini tour around the farm for Bokuto, and because of its enormous size, just as she has done, the sun had already almost near the horizon. 

There were many things that Bokuto found at the farm. For example, most of the farming tools were still complete and functioned though there was some rust here and there. The barn and coop were big, but because there were some holes on the wall and rooftop, there were only a narrow place left that still can be used. But thankfully some of the minor damage can be fixed alone. There were no animal feed nor haystack instead, and that was the top list in Bokuto’s mind which he promised to buy it tomorrow morning. Raising livestock was the first thing Bokuto will do since he was more familiar with it, and because it’s more promising to gain a quick money. 

He also found an old yet surprisingly still functioned bicycle. Which was a huge help since the farm was located at the top of the hill and it would be a long walk down to the town. 

Bokuto stood under the tree in front of the barn facing the open sea. He was at the top of the hill and the beach was far beneath him. The wind felt so good and as he turned around, Bokuto’s smile widened. The farm was big, with his house, a barn, a coop and an open field for farming. There was an irrigation system which broke that he promise to fix it before starts to gardening. 

This farm was something, and Bokuto really couldn’t wait to make it alive again. And when he ready, he will open the farm for the public so that more people will come to visit the town again like in the old days. At least, that was all he could do to return the favor for this town. 

His stomach started to rumble and the yakiniku restaurant popped up in his mind. Maybe a little meat and some grocery shopping wouldn’t hurt his saving. 

Bokuto took a quick shower. And after a recount and some considerations, he took some money and his – now it’s his – old bike then went straight to the town. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I will finish this series.
> 
> Yeap, I've changed the title and summary 'cause I can't leave a fic without a music in it.


End file.
